Music: Medicine of the Mind
by xDestiel
Summary: A songfic featuring Hayner and Seifer. :D Could develop into a story, but for now...a oneshot. :D Seiner Probable Lemons
1. Sex Sex Sex

**Hello there my most lovely reviewers. I still need a beta. xD **

**I have decided today to bring you a OS focusing on Seifer and Hayner. This may develop into a music fic. Iunno. Decisions, decisions. **

**The song at the moment is called 'Sex, Sex, Sex' by Black-eyed Peasant. I suggest listening to this while reading :D**

**Oh and the "I like peircings . . ." part is two parts repeated, so I only put one. xD If you get confused, that part is sang twice together several times in the song. This part is focused on that one part of the lyrics, not the whole song. **

**_______________________________________________________**

_I like piercings, dyed hair, tight jeans, nightmares,  
ice cream, bright things, I love it when you bite me,  
French kissing, lip rings, razorblades, sick dreams,  
cuss words, body art, ladies who can party hard_

Hayner sat on the window sill staring out into the brightness of the mid-day sun. He saw Seifer and his gang of misfits parading around in the streets, like the Disciplinary Committee of Twilight Town should. Ever since Hayner had changed his look, Seifer treated him like a 'little emo faggot', but in secret Seifer worshiped the ground that Hayner walked on. _  
_

Hayner was pierced, he had died his hair a darker color, his jeans were definitely not loose on his body, he likes to wear bright colors, he _has_ bitten Seifer, he did have sick dreams towards the older boy, and he cussed _a lot. _Hayner opened his window randomly and shouted "Fuck you, Seifer Almasy!" Seifer smiled at the brunette that had stolen his cold heart.

"You wish, lamer!"

_And he does. _

So many people called Hayner the dreaded 'E' word. He in fact, was not emo . . . just a little gay. Like the time he went to an Escape the Fate concert with Roxas and the gang, where Seifer coincidentally showed up in the seat beside Roxas. Oh how great that concert was with Seifer Almasy and Fuujin there.

"Oh come on, lamer. It's not that bad of a concert. Get off your ass and scream!"

Hayner sighed and stood up, leaning in to whisper into Roxas' ear. "I'm so out of here. I'll be at the Usual Spot if you're lookin'."

Seifer had ruined the concert for Hayner. He didn't want Seifer there for some odd reason.

Roxas had headed to the Usual Spot and damn right _insisted_ that Hayner come to the Escape the Fate after party in their hotel room.

Hayner downed a few drinks, and the rest of the night was a blur. And when he woke up in the morning, guess who was there? Yeah, you're right. _Seifer._

They weren't cuddled up or anything, but Seifer was in his bed. Not even naked. But, Seifer Almasy was there!

"Holy shit!" He screamed, and his mother came running.

Hayner shook his head to clear his thoughts. He never knew what happened that night; neither had Seifer. They both kept it a dirty secret between them.

The phone rang. As soon as Hayner picked it up, Seifer muttered, "I'll be up in a minute, chickenwuss." And then he hung up. Hayner closed his phone and ran his fingers through his hair. He made sure that he looked fine in the mirror and ran downstairs to the door. The doorbell rang and Hayner opened the door quickly.

"Miss me, lamer?"

Hayner looked to his feet, blushing. "No, I just wanted to be friendly and invite you in."

Seifer smirked. "Oh? Is that so . . ."

"Whatever, mom's cooking. Want to stay for dinner?"

"How can I pass that up?"

"Mom! Seifer's staying for dinner!" Hayner yelled into the kitchen.

"Alright! Hi Seifer!"

"Hi!" Seifer yelled back. "Take me to your room, Hayner. Oh, never mind. I know where it is."

Did he really? He had only been in it once.

Seifer led him all the way up the stairs. "Let's play a board game?"

"Sure . . ."

"No, you know what . . . lets play truth or dare."

Hayner's eyes widened. "Alright, but . . . no eating bugs or gross shit like that."

"But that's what makes it fun!" Seifer sat down in the floor. "Fine, you win chickenwuss. But I won't go easy on you."

"Fine," Hayner sighed. "You go first."

"Alright lamer, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he whispered. "It's my tradition to always pick truth first."

"Is it true that you used to have your nipple pierced?"

"Yeah, it is. I had to take it out a few months ago." He smiled at Seifer. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk through the house naked, including the kitchen."

"No problem." Seifer stood up and pulled his shirt off. Hayner tried his best to look away but something inside him wouldn't let him tear his eyes off his wonderful, toned abdominals. Seifer undid his pants and slid them down to his ankles, where he kicked the pants and his shoes off. Then, he pulled his boxers down, and Hayner forced himself to tear his eyes off Seifer.

However, he watched Seifer's perfect ass as he walked through the door.

Hayner sighed, and tried to keep the blood flow to his brain.

Seifer returned in a few moments, grinning. "Alright lamer," He paused to pull his boxers on. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, again."

"Do you like me?"

Hayner coughed. _Did Seifer just ask that? _"Uh, yeah. You're a great friend."

"That's not what I meant."

"You've already used your question, I told the truth. Truth or Dare?" Hayner asked, blushing crimson.

"Truth."

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Because I love you, lamer."

Hayner almost choked on his sanity. "Y-you . . . l-love me?"

"Yeah, I have fucking loved you since day one, Hayner."

"I . . . I love you too." At any moment, Hayner was prepared for Seifer to say 'At least I got the truth out of you. I pick dare.' But he never did.

Hayner looked at his lap and frowned. He didn't know if Seifer actually did or not.

Seifer lifted Hayner's chin up with one finger and placed a gentle kiss on those beautiful, round lips. Hayner gasped and kissed back delicately.

Was this really happening? Was Hayner kissing the man of his dreams . . . on the mouth?!

That must be it, it's a dream. It was one-hundred percent real.

"Boys, supper's read— ooh! Finally," Hayner's mom squeaked under her breath.

Seifer paid no attention to the constant rambling of Hayner's mother, slipping his tongue in the little blond's mouth. Hayner pulled a pillow off the bed and threw the pillow at his mom. He missed by ten feet, but who cares? His mom scurried off as their tongues started battling and Seifer pulled back and smirked.

"Always thought you'd be a good kisser, lamer. I kind of underestimated you. Good work."

"Uh . . . ," Hayner paused. "Thanks . . . You too?"

Hayner smiled as Seifer stood up. "There's one thing I didn't do chickenwuss."

"What's that?" Hayner asked as Seifer pulled him to his feet.

Seifer started sucking on Hayner's neck, which eventually left the blond moaning for more. Seifer nipped down slightly hard, pulling back and admiring the mark he had left. He pecked him on the lips before continuing, "You're mine now, lamer. Got it?"

"Memorized." Hayner leaned up against his boyfriend . . . yes, his _boyfriend_. "Funny, I just sounded like Roxas' boyfriend," He chuckled.

"Hah!" Seifer smiled, pulling Hayner towards the steps. "I love you more than anything in the world."

Hayner smiled, "You too."

Seifer's phone started ringing, and his boyfriend looked at him. "_I like piercings, dyed hair, tight jeans, nightmares, ice cream, bright things, I love it when you bite me, French kissing, lip rings, razorblades, sick dreams, cuss words, body art, ladies who can party hard_."

***Line goes here!!***

**Sooo. . . you likee? **

**If I was to continue this, the next song on the list would be Smile by Lily Allen. Such a classic song :D**


	2. Smile

**This chapter takes place before the first chapter. :D **

**It is going to be Seifer's point-of-view. **

**Song: Smile – Lily Allen**

* * *

_When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

I sighed and looked over at my gang. I was dead to the world, my purpose for living was . . . well, no longer there. She was a lesbian, and I didn't even guess. She was fucking with Olette from down the street. After she left me for my _best friend_ I considered going gay. Hey, I only said 'considered' so don't get fan girl on me. I was frozen in time from that moment on, no reason to talk, no reason to_ smile._

I was going to get back at her, no matter how long it took.

_I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone _

I payed Rai and Fuu to beat you up. But Rai had certain morals, that included not beating up girls. Olette got her cousin to beat her up. Her own cousin, can you believe it?

My phone rang, and I jumped towards it reflexively; like it was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. It was her.

My first instinct? Ignore the call. Second instinct? Let it go to voicemail and check it later. I chose the third instinct, and answered it.

"_Seifer_," She says, "_I'm going for coffee at Starbucks, you in?" _

I had to think about it a minute. Of course, I would in the end. Why?

Because I really liked her. Keyword: _liked._

"Of course, I'll be there." I looked over at my friends after hanging up. "Hey, guys . . . why don't you go spray-paint graffiti dicks all over her house?" I grinned.

"Great idea, y'know?!"

_At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

When I walked around the corner of the shop, I seen you standing there; your face was pink, and you were bent over slightly as if you were hurting. Of course you were.

I payed my friends a good amount of munny to beat the hell out of her. She smiled like nothing had happened at all. "It's great to see you, Seifer."

"Whatever," I growled.

"What would you like to drink, Seif?"

"I want a double espresso with extra cream."

I sighed, looking at my watch. At this moment, my friends were spray-painting red and green dicks all over her house, and I wanted to be there.

_Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell_

She sat down in front of me at the table, and placed our coffees down in front of us. "Seifer, I was really stupid for doing what I did—"

"I know," I interrupted.

"I want you back," Tears slipped from her eyeballs as her breathing stopped. "I was so stupid, Seifer and I love you."

I could feel it, I could see it. The red rising in my eyeballs was a sincere sign that I was angry. I covered my laugh with a cough and stared at her for a few seconds.

Desperate for a change-of-subject, she muttered, "So, did you hear about the new kid that moved in?" I shook my head. "The leader of the Twilight Town disciplinary committee doesn't know when there's someone new in town to protect?"

_I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone_

My friends sauntered up to our table and grinned, "Seifer, we want to wreak havoc on the innocent fourteen-year-olds from Twilight Town." Rai paused, looking over at her. "Are you in? I'm afraid you can't bring your date, y'know."

"Later, I'm out!" I screamed, running away with them.

_At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala  
_

I couldn't help but smile at them when I seen their handiwork. There were members painted all over your house and even a phrase that said "I am lesbian, hear my vag go roar!" That one had to be Fuu. Then we retreated to the sandlot quickly. Along the way, I seen a new face; one I had het to memorize.

"Hey kid!" I yelled.

"Don't beat me!"

"Wow, you're such a chicken— wuss!" And that's where that nickname came from.

_  
At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

I spent a few hours talking to him, getting to know him. I knew that there was something wrong with me.

I was in love with Hayner.

How long until I realized it?

* * *

**Hope you like this. :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know some people want to read this X:**

**Arrivederci. ^^**

**Next song: Jersey – Mayday Parade**


	3. Blame It On the Alcohol

**Okayyy, welcome to the third chapter of Music: Medicine of the Mind. xD**

**This chapter was inspired by a video I saw on YouTube. It is called Sobriety Fail. It is super hilarious. I could see this happening to Hayner.. o________O **

**Song: Blame It (On the Alcohol) – Jamie Foxx**

**I'm obviously gonna change the lyrics up a bit to fit the "Hayner & Seifer" thing. Just picture Seifer singing this song (:**

**(insert line here)**

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on petron, got you in the zone,  
Blame it on the al-al-al-al-alcohol, blame it on the al-al-al-al-alcohol_

Hayner swore to his mother that he would _never_ get drunk. Hayner's life was pretty shitty, so he decided to drown his misery in vodka and High-Strength Petron at the local teen's club. They served alcohol there, and being an odd town . . . it was legal for children over 14 to drink. Hayner already had one glass down and looked over at his friend. "Hey, Hayner . . . do you even know if you can handle that stuff?" Roxas shouted over the loud music.

"You know it," Hayner shouted back. Of course, at the time he obviously _didn't_ know it.

_he said he usually don't  
But I know that he front  
Cause shawty know what he wants  
Cause he don't want to seem like he easy  
I hear you saying what you won't do?  
But you know we probably gon' do  
What you been fining deep inside_

"Chicken-wuss, what the hell are you doing?" Seifer asked, as he saw Hayner flailing his arms around like a drowning child.

"I'm dan-seeeng, Vat the hell does it look— hey, and you're cute!" Hayner noted. Seifer giggled at Hayner, he sounded German. He tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. "I dunn see vhat the big deal is, I feel grape!" He held up a fresh shot of vodka at Seifer. "Here, drink this, you'll feel good too. Hey, Vhere are you going? Get your ahh back here Seifer!"

Seifer took the drink from Hayner and chugged it down. "I'm right here, Wuss."

"I love you," Hayner whispered, leaning up against Seifer. "You're so sexy." Hayner attached his lips to Seifer's, and Seifer almost melted.

'_It's just the alcohol'_ he thought.

_Boy, what you drinking  
Gon let it sink in  
Here for the weekend thinking  
We can see what we can be  
When we press fast forward  
Just one more round your down I'm for it  
Fill another cup up  
Filling on your butt what?  
You don't even care now  
I was unaware how  
Fine you was before my buzz set in(my buzz set in)_

Hayner and Seifer were all over the place, but mainly Seifer had Hayner pinned to the back wall. Would they even be doing this if they weren't drunk? Hayner hated Seifer, and Seifer hated Hayner back.

Roxas spotted them and gasped. ". . . Come home vith me," Hayner whispered. "I vant you so bad, that's my only vish."

Seifer couldn't deny that he wanted Hayner.

_Blame it on the goose got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a alcohol (blame it on the a a a alcohol)  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henney  
Blame it on the blue tap got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the al a a a alcohol (blame it on a a a alcohol)  
Ohh see  
he spilled some drank on me  
And now I'm knowing he tipsy  
he put his body on me  
And he keep staring me right in my eye  
No telling what I'm gon do  
Baby I would rather show you  
What you been missing in your li li li life  
When I get in in si si side_

Hayner and Seifer walked to his house, hand in hand. Hayner had spilled almost half of a shot of whiskey on Seifer. When they got to Hayner's house, they stumbled upstairs; battling tongues and giving out simple moans.

When they got upstairs, Hayner pulled all of their clothes off.

-**NO SMUT FOR YOUH TWO-DAY, BIC BOII.-**

_Boy, what you drinking  
Gon let it sink in  
Here for the weekend thinking  
We can see what we can be  
When we press fast forward  
Just one more round if you down I'm for it  
Fill another cup up  
Filling on your butt what?  
You don't even care now  
I was unaware how  
Fine you was before my buzz set in(my buzz set in)_

Hayner and Seifer were tangled up in a ball. Seifer had never been so pleasured in his life. They had lost their virginities together. Seifer looked at Hayner, smiling. "We should put our clothes on so your mom doesn't come upstairs and see us naked. Maybe we should sleep on opposite sides of the bed too."

Hayner agreed, trying his best to pull his clothes on. The second his head hit the mattress, he was asleep.

_Blame it on the goose got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a alcohol (blame it on a a a alcohol)  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henney  
Blame it on the blue tap got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the al al al al alcohol (blame it on a a a alcohol)  
boy I know you feel good  
Just like you look  
Couple more shots you open up like a book  
I ain't tripping (cus I'm a read ya)  
Shawty I ain't tripping (I just want to please ya)  
I'm a take a shot of the nuvo  
Shawty then you know  
It's going down then we can go kick it like judo  
You know what I mean  
Shawty got drunk thought it was all was a dream  
So I made him say ah, ahh ahh  
Now she got her hands on my leg  
And my seats all wet all in my ride (all wet in my ride)  
All over my ride (all over my ride)  
he look my dead in the eye eye eye  
Then my pants got bigger  
Then he knew what the bigger?  
Had her looking her boyfriend like ahh, that nigga'_

Hayner grumbled, as he felt the headache. Why did he drink so much last night? He tried to roll over, but there was something obstructing his path. "AHH! SEIFER, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"

Seifer remembered everything that happened that night, he just shook his head. Hayner's mom came in a few seconds later. "FLYING NINJA TURTLES OF DEATH— oh, honey!"

Hayner groaned. What the hell was going on.

_Blame it on the goose got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron got you in the zone  
Blame it on the al a a a alcohol (blame it on a a a alcohol)  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henney  
Blame it on the blue tap got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a a a a alcohol (blame it on a a a alcohol)  
To tha ballas poping bottles  
With their henny in their cups  
Screaming money ain't thang  
If it ain't, throw it up in the sky  
And hold your dranks up high  
And to my independent ballas  
Who can by their own bottles  
If you looking like a model  
When them broke fellas holla  
Tell them bye  
And throw you drinks up high_

"I should not have got drunk last night, at all."

"You did what?! Hayner, I'm ashamed. Did you two have _fun?_"

"Mom!" Hayner paused. "I don't remember." He looked back at Seifer. "What did happen between us last night?" Seifer shrugged like he didn't know. "Well then," Hayner giggled. "Why do I have a taste for German Chocolate?"

"I didn't know you had such a German accent, Hayner."

"I'm from Germany, but I lost my accent years ago."

"Can you say something to me in German?"

"Ich möchte dich Sie wissen, dass ich dich liebe mit ganzem Herzen und Seele." (1)

_You can blame it on the goose got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a alcohol (blame it on a a a alcohol)  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henney  
Blame it on the blue top got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a a a a alcohol (blame it on a a a alcohol)_

Seifer would look that up if he knew how to spell any of those words.

Trust me, he found out later.

(insert line here)

He looked over at his tiny boyfriend and smiled. "Lamer, do you want to know what _really _happened that night?" Hayner's eyes went wide. He nodded slowly. "Okay, basically you downed like 3 shots of vodka and started dancing like a chicken. Then I tried to stop you and you gave me a drink. I'm a lightweight, so I was buzzed, but still alert. We made out at the back of the club, and you tasted really good. But the funny part was, YOU MOANED IN GERMAN! And we went to your house, and lost our virginities together, and I told you we should put our clothes on so your mom didn't find us naked. I even convinced you to sleep on the opposite end of the bed. It was great sex. Do you not remember pain in your ass at all?"

"Yeah, I do. How come you never told me?"

"I was scared."

"I'M SEXUALLY ACTIVE!" Hayner yelled, dancing around.

And from somewhere downstairs, his uncle Marluxia shouted, "I KNEW THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! GIVE ME MY MONEY." And he happy-danced too.

(Insert line here)

**So kids, do you like it? (: **

**I loved this chapter. I stayed up until 3:57 writing it. Yay!**

**(1.) I would like you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul**


End file.
